


戀人的時間

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20





	戀人的時間

N side

馬上就要過12點了。  
在沙發上悠閒地看著電視聊著天，打情罵俏，悠閒地度過了……

而且相葉桑明天還有工作……  
也不能熬夜熬得太晚啊

雖然我以我的風格努力地在撒嬌了，但是卻沒有要kiss的跡象。  
即使是現在，我們看著電視，我也坐在相葉桑懷裡，他從後面抱著我哦？

看起來就是一對恩愛的情侶對吧？  
但總覺得缺了點什麼啊~  
……果然，會不會不想和身為男人的我kiss呢。

N「……」  
A「Nino？」

相葉桑有些擔心地看著沉默的我。  
一下子聞到了洗髮水的香味。  
沒有set的頭髮比往常更加蓬鬆，我不禁摸了上去。

N「fufu，我好喜歡相葉桑的頭髮啊。很漂亮呢。」

不知是不是突然被嚇到了，相葉桑張大了雙眼，臉也紅了起來。  
真的，很漂亮呢。  
不僅僅是頭髮。  
真的是個帥哥呢。

我轉過身去面向著相葉桑，從正面緊緊地抱了上去。

N「明天不是一早就有工作嗎？  
我們快點睡覺吧……  
就只讓你再抱一會兒會兒哦……」

相葉桑溫柔地回抱住了我。  
我面對面地坐在了相葉桑的膝蓋上。  
真是個相當讓人害羞的姿勢啊，這個。  
但是我用下目線看相葉桑什麼的感覺很新鮮。

相葉桑一動不動地看著我。  
用那雙溫柔而溫暖的，我最喜歡的眼睛。

啊啊，好像親上去……

A「Nino……不要用這種貪婪的眼神盯著我啦……」  
N「欸欸？！你在說什麼……唔嗯……！！」

突然，後腦勺被拉過去，被堵住了雙唇。

在和相葉桑kiss啊。  
理解了這個情況後，身體瞬間熱了起來。

N「嗯……相，相葉sa……唔嗯！」

想要說話而張嘴的瞬間，相葉桑的舌頭伸了進來。  
那，那麼突然？！

腦子跟不上這個激烈的吻。  
他在我口中四處舔舐，而我的舌頭被大力地吮吸住。  
舒服到了牙白的程度……  
這傢伙！居然用一臉那麼清爽的表情進行著這麼工口的吻？！

A「哈……nino……。」

從相葉桑口中露出的聲音。  
好——色——情————！！  
牙白牙白牙白。  
我對於這與以往不同的略帶色氣的聲音心動了。  
是男人的聲音啊……

沉迷于你，我原本放在相葉桑肩上的手環住了他的脖子。  
想要kiss更多更多……

但是，相葉桑拉開了我。

N「相葉桑……？我還……」

想kiss更多啊。  
為什麼停下來了呢？？

A「……等等在這樣下去的話……」  
N「欸？」

相葉桑有點窘迫地低下了頭，貓起了背。

N「啊……」

面對面跨在相葉桑身上的我。  
我因為沉迷其中而不知不覺站了起來，所以沒注意到……

他立起來了。

雖然……我好像也有點起了反應，  
但你這不是完全立起來了嘛相葉桑！！

A「啊不是~……都怪nino醬發出了工口的聲音……」  
N「怪我？！明明相葉桑的聲音才工口！而且你的kiss好色情！」  
A「一臉貪婪地看著我的明明是nino醬！」

真是的……！一臉貪婪什麼的……！

N「我才——沒有做出那樣的表情！」

我露出了想要kiss的那種表情嗎……害羞得快要死了。

這時，被相葉桑一下子攬住腰拉了過去。

N「嗯啊……」

碰到了相葉桑已經完全變硬了的那個。  
它抵上了我的那個，我不禁發出了呻吟。

雖然我立即捂住了嘴，但是晚了。

A「真是的……你又發出這種聲音。」  
N「明，明明是因為你幹了奇怪的事情啊……？！」  
A「是啊，明明我說了要慢慢來的，對吧。對不起nino？」

雖然他這麼說著，但是完全沒有發怵，再次一下子用力摩擦起來。

N「啊啊……不要這樣，會立起來的……！！」

被相葉桑的那個這樣對待，是肯定會興奮的吧……！

A「……再說一遍？！」  
N「啥？！」  
A「nino你，滿臉通紅地說『會立起來的……』！！  
牙白，只是剛剛那句話我就快要去了！！」

感覺相葉桑的眼睛在閃光。

N「我，我才不會說！！變態！！」  
A「剛剛說了哦~，超可愛的……💗」

我說了那麼羞恥的事情？！  
我已經不知道應該擺出怎樣的表情了。  
明明只是能和相葉桑kiss就已經過於幸福了，還能……  
還能看見那麼工口的相葉桑什麼的。

在羞恥之餘，我對於他會對我產生情欲這件事很開心。  
我真的是，「戀人」了啊……

A「雖然我是說了要慢慢來……但是nino醬看起來也很想要的樣子……。」

相葉桑眼中含著隱約的欲望。

A「我們要不要H一下……？」

相葉桑在我耳邊低聲地蜜語道。

N「……！！」

只是聽到這個聲音，我的背部肌肉就顫抖了起來。  
相葉桑的手撫上了我的臉頰，將我的腦袋轉向了他那兒。  
像是要被吸入那雙漂亮而烏黑的眸子裡一般……

我想做……？  
那是肯定的啊。  
被那麼激烈地吻過後還看到了那麼色情的相葉桑，肯定會想要的嘛。

…………。

但是……  
H什麼的……  
什麼？？

他，他到底想到哪兒去了啊？？

——————————————————————  
A side

Nino好可愛。  
以love love撒嬌模式悠閒地度過的這段時間。

超——幸福！！！

Nino是個很可靠而且喜歡逞強的人。  
不喜歡把自己的弱點展現給別人，也不願意撒嬌。  
所以，他能像這樣向我撒嬌，我真的很開心。

說實話，只是摸到他的身體就很會想H了……  
但是剛剛交往就馬上做什麼的也太貪婪了……  
先忍耐一下吧！！  
剛剛脫了真好！！（笑

……雖然我是這麼想的。

阿勒，突然變得成熟了啊。  
困了？？

有點擔心地去看他的臉，發現nino正柔柔地微笑著。  
說著喜歡我的頭髮，沙沙地摸起我的頭髮。

現在，一下子心動到了牙白的程度。

N「明天不是一早就有工作嗎？  
我們快點睡覺吧……  
就只讓你再抱一會兒會兒哦……」

這樣說著緊緊抱過來的nino，聲音聽起來有一點點傷感和鬧彆扭……

難道……

他在期待嗎？

我真的是好遜啊……  
讓nino醬難受了什麼的，真是個笨蛋。  
是男友失格啊 。

你看，都被這樣熱情地盯著了。  
在想著工口的事情什麼的，一看就懂了啦💗

說他是一臉貪婪的表情後，滿臉通紅地大聲否定的nino。

我忍不住含住了他的唇。  
好軟……  
雖然有些不知如何是好，但果然是想做的吧。  
Nino的舌頭色情地纏住了我的舌頭。

N「唔嗯……嗯啊」

每當nino發出這像是喘息般的甜蜜的聲音，我便會產生反應。

真是的，不要做出這麼可愛的反應啦。  
明明剛剛已經脫了，但現在卻熱得把我自己都嚇到了。

注意到了的nino，原本就通紅了的臉頰變得愈發地紅。  
都怪nino那麼工口啦。

我拉過再次開始大叫的nino的腰，和我的那個蹭了起來。

N「啊啊……不要這樣，會立起來的……！！」

欸？！

Nino一臉像是要哭出來了的樣子緊抱住我。  
牙白……  
理智像是快要被吹飛了。  
什麼啦，這純潔的反應。  
這樣太可愛了啦。

想也不想地說出“再說一遍！！”後，被罵了。  
嘛，也是啦。  
因為不想破壞這氛圍，所以我放棄說那些沒用的事情了。

不再多多地欣賞這樣坦率工口而又可愛的nino真的是很浪費呢……💗

A「雖然我是說了要慢慢來……但是nino醬看起來也很想要的樣子……。」

有在期待，對吧……？？

A「我們要不要H一下……？」

在nino耳邊低語道，他抖了一下。  
會有感覺啊？？  
耳朵很敏感呢。

手撫上他的臉頰，將他的臉朝向我的方向。  
在期待和不安中搖擺不定的漂亮的雙眸。  
真好啊，這張臉。

A「nino……最喜歡你了哦。」

我動了動腰後，nino又發出了甜蜜的聲音。

N「啊啊……相葉、桑。  
我也……喜歡你……。」

Nino也完全硬了。  
會弄濕運動服哦？  
已經滲出那麼多了嗎？

本以為男人間做這個會感覺很奇怪，但卻完全沒有厭惡感什麼的。  
原來這麼舒服的啊。

好像觸摸……

想讓nino變得更舒服。

A「nino……把衣服脫掉。」  
N「誒。」

明顯在動搖的nino。  
這樣下去的話兩個人都會很辛苦的。

A「不能……摸摸嗎？」

Nino想了一會兒後，小聲嘟囔道。

N「……相葉桑你也脫掉啦。我也……想摸摸你。」

不要一直這麼可愛的事情啦~！  
你到底想讓我多興奮了啦！

A「fufu，瞭解♪到底誰的比較大呢~。」  
N「不，不要說這種傻話啦！！！」

啊，又說錯話了。  
Emmm，一定要去練練怎麼保持這種甜蜜的氣氛啊。  
因為nino醬很容易生氣嘛。

嘛，不過生氣的樣子也很可愛啦💗

N「……要我幫你脫嗎？」

哦~，nino醬好男前！   
明明之前還在用可愛的聲音撒嬌來著，不要一下子變得那麼帥氣啦。  
我會心動的！

不等我的回復，就脫去了我的上衣。

N「好漂亮……又在鍛煉呢。」

描繪著我腹肌的手指好色情。

A「好癢的啦。我也幫nino脫💗」

我這麼說著，在脫褲子的時候把內褲也一起脫了下來。

N「嗚哇！那麼突然的嘛！  
那你也給我脫掉！」

我也被連著內褲一起脫掉了，我們離得好近，我們的那個像是要互相接觸到一般……  
牙白。相當有感覺啊，這個。

A「nino醬太著急了……」  
N「明，明明是你先來的吧？！」

總覺得，明明我們在做H的事情，卻像往常一樣的語氣說著話，很有趣。

A「我幫你把上衣也脫了吧……」

我說著，一邊摸著他的衣服，擦過乳首。

N「！！」

真的，好敏感……

我就這樣一邊隔著衣服撫摸著他的乳首，一邊在其耳邊低語。

A「再讓我聽聽你可愛的聲音嘛……」

感覺，nino有點M呢。  
對我的話很有感覺呢。

N「……才不可愛啊。」  
A「超級可愛的。  
我剛剛也說過不是嗎？  
只是聽著nino的聲音感覺就要去了呢。」

我坦率地回答完後，nino不說話、臉紅起來。

A「我不是說要讓你故意發出聲音哦？  
只是想讓你在覺得舒服的時候坦率地讓聲音發出來……你看。」

我稍有些用力地摩擦乳首。

N「啊……！！」

這次是用力地抓兩邊的乳首。

N「唔……嗯……」  
啊，把聲音忍住了。

A「真的是！真的是很彆扭呢，nino醬你。」  
N「正常人都會害羞的吧！」  
A「明明被壓抑的聲音更羞恥。」  
N「欸？！」

把衣服撩起來，將嘴附了上去。  
用整個舌頭溫柔地去舔舐。

N「不要！！啊嗯……」

這次伸出舌尖，像是要彈撥乳首一般。

N「啊啊嗯……哈……！！」  
A「fufu，真的是多餘的擔心呢。聲音，忍不住了吧？  
有那麼舒服嗎……？」  
N「！！笨……」

笨蛋，在這個詞說出口前我用吻堵住了他的嘴。  
啊啊，為什麼nino的嘴唇這麼舒服啊。  
真讓人忍受不了。

一邊親吻著，一邊玩弄著乳首，nino露出了甜蜜的呻吟。  
N「啊嗯……嗯嗯！」

不知是不是一下子沒有了力氣，我把倒過來的nino接在懷裡。  
我和nino的那個互相摩擦。

AN「「啊啊……」」

兩人的喘息聲合在一起，真的是好羞恥。

N「什麼啦，原來相葉桑也會發出這種呻吟啊。」

Nino偷笑著。

A「剛剛那個是沒有辦法的啦！都怪nino醬突然做那麼大膽的事情！」  
N「喂！大膽是什麼了啦！我又不是故意的……」

還是老樣子，會滿臉通紅地大喊啊，當我這樣想的時候……

N「嘛，算了。  
……這回換我來幫你做哦💗」  
A「……欸？」

Nino還是跨在我身上的那個姿勢，慢慢搖起了腰，  
我們的那個互相摩擦起來。

N「啊嗯……好，舒服。」  
A「哈……！nino……」

液體從nino的前端溢了出來，黏糊糊地粘在我們的那個上。

A「好色情……」

對於這直接的刺激當然很興奮。  
但是比起這個更讓我興奮的是……  
舒服得表情有些崩壞，呻吟著的nino。  
自己搖著腰，液體溢出來的這個身姿是最佳的工口。

N「哈……呐，相葉桑舒服嗎……？」

手挽上我的脖子，一邊不斷輕吻著我的耳朵和脖子，一邊問我。  
做著這麼工口的事情，還做著撒嬌的動作。  
啊啊，感覺要迷失自我了……

A「很舒服哦……真是個愛撒嬌的孩子呢，nino。」

我伸手去摸nino的那個。

N「不……嗯。」

慢慢地、上下lu動……  
表面因為尖端滲出的液體而變得潤滑，屋子裡充斥著下流的水聲。

N「啊啊……啊嗯！好……舒服，相葉桑」  
A「呐，我們一起去吧……」

將我的那個和nino的一起握住。

N「欸？！啊……啊啊！！」

同時開始大力地摩擦，nino身子向後仰，發出了格外高的喘息聲。

A「嗯……喂，動起來啦。  
Nino不是說好要幫我做的嘛……？」  
N「相、相葉桑……。真是個，變態……！」

所以說啦，就算你用那雙水汪汪的眸子等著我也只會激起我的情欲了啦。

雖然很害羞，但已經是極限了吧？  
Nino的那個，已經想去得在顫抖了哦？

A「我也已經到極限了哦……讓我舒服一下嘛？」

為了不坦率的nino醬，我試著撒了個嬌。  
N「……唔嗯」

Nino一邊親著我，一邊緩緩擺起了腰。

A「哈……啊。Fufu，真色啊，nino……」

我在他敏感的耳邊低語道，背顫抖起來，擺腰的速度也加快了。

N「啊，啊……啊嗯！！」

A「牙白……很舒服哦，nino……」

N「我也是……嗯。」

A「哈……我也……不行了」

被輕柔地擺著腰的nino輕而易舉地追上了。  
纏滿了之前溢出的那些蜜汁的手加大了些力氣後，射精感愈加強烈。

N「唔……啊！啊啊啊！！」  
A「嗯，了……！！」

Nino顫抖著噴出了白濁。  
幾乎在同時，我也到達了頂端，多得讓人想不到這是第二次的量，噴在了我和nino的腹部。

A「……哈，哈……nino……沒事吧？」

Nino筋疲力盡地靠在我身上的，在我肩上喘著氣，聽起來很難受的樣子。

N「……跟我之前想的不一樣。」  
A「欸？！」  
N「沒想到相葉桑有那麼工口……」  
A「……這也是我想說的話啦。」  
N「哈？！」  
因為平時那麼拽的nino他，發出來那麼可愛的聲音什麼的。

A「在我身上擺腰的nino醬……真的是最——棒了哦💗」

我在nino的臉頰上親了一口，說道。

N「！！！」

啊呀，臉和脖子，連肩膀都變得通紅了。

N「因，因為很舒服所以我也沒辦法啦！！  
……而且……」  
A「嗯？」  
N「不是都說了……你要坦率一點嘛。」

就那樣紅著臉，像是鬧彆扭似的撅起了嘴，瞪著我。  
因高潮後的餘韻而色氣滿滿的那雙水汪汪的眸子，被它盯住的我……

A「nino醬……我又勃起了哦~~~！！」  
N「哈？！」  
A「我已經是nino醬的俘虜了💗」  
N「……真的？」

Nino一下子看向我。  
Fufu，什麼呀，真可愛💗  
Nino原來是個這麼容易懂的人嗎？

A「是真的哦……nino醬不是嗎？」  
N「……一樣。」  
A「哈哈哈！我們真相親相愛呢💗」

真的，像這樣心裡滿滿的感覺是第一次。

N「……總之……想去沖澡。」

因為各自噴出的那些而身上黏糊糊的我們。  
Nino是害羞得受不了了吧，所以他小聲地說到。

A「……確實。那那些甜蜜的愛的私語就留到洗完澡，一身清爽後再說吧💗」  
N「才不會說啦，那種話！」

Fufu，就算嘴上那麼壞，在我看來也只是可愛哦。  
真的，成為nino的俘虜了。

有些飄飄然了的我，  
完全沒注意到那時的nino正煩惱著什麼。

tbc.


End file.
